Hyrule and Lorule
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: I promise this is going to be longer than the original. Buttercup is the princess of Lorule, and Blossom and Bubbles are the princesses of Hyrule. They are adventurous, but cannot go to another land without informing someone. Will they save the day when a kingdom threatens to hurt their respective kingdoms? Possibility of Buttercup pairing up with one of the male characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I will lengthen this story- the other one is a bit rushed, so yea... Well, this might be a bit similiar to the other one, by the way. Any reviews/comments appreciated if you like the first chapter. I also got some ideas from the Zelda franchise.**

Hyrule is a beautiful kingdom- the sun always shines bright, and the grass is bright green. The villages are infested with cats and dogs, and the woods is infested with the deer and the wolves. There are a lot of horses on the ranches, running and jumping around as the day goes by. The land has the most beautiful sunsets. The people here welcomes strangers easily.

Lorule has darker colors than Hyrule- the grass is dark green, and there are animals, but with darker fur colors than the Hylian animals. The land resembles Hyrule very closely, as do the Lorulean princess resembles the Hyrulean princess. The people here do not welcome strangers easily. The Lorulean sky resembles the sunset during daylight, and then resembles the black night during nighttime.

Blossom and Bubbles are the princesses of Hyrule. They are twins, even though they don't look like each other. Their cousin is Princess Zelda, who actually leads the land. Blossom is the smart one like her cousin, while Bubbles is more of the ditzy, girlish type that is often times timid and a bit shy. Princess Zelda is smart, wise, and strong willed. She has long golden hair and ocean blue eyes- she sometimes get mistaken for Bubbles. Bubbles would tell you that they are like "opposite blondes" because of differing personality types. Blossom would tell you that Zelda and Blossom are a bit alike in personality.

Buttercup is the princess of Lorule. She is a bit tomboyish, and is brave and strong like her cousin Hilda, who actually rules Lorule. Buttercup has green eyes, ebony hair, and her skin tone is a bit tan like Hilda's. Princess Hilda is beautiful, a bit serious but can be cheerful at times, and a bit protective of the ones that she cares about. She has crimson eyes and dark violet hair. She resembles Zelda, except for the hair and eye color. Buttercup would tell you that her cousin is more liked because of her beauty.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I am sitting near the lake, talking with my friend Butch. We have been close friends ever since we first learned how to walk and talk. He is a bit overprotective, but can be kind. He's not soft like Hilda's advisor Ravio, and is a strong man. "Have you ever seen the other land that closely mirrors this kingdom?" Butch asked. "No. Have you been there?" I replied. "Oh. I've been there one time, and there are two princesses who are a bit as adventurous like you. Their cousin leads Hyrule, just like your cousin rules Lorule. Both kingdoms have certain things in common- animals, someone who rules their kingdoms, their own languages that are a bit similiar, and the castles. The castles are where the royals live," He responded. "So, what does Hyrule look like? Does the land have lighter colors? Does the land have the bright blue sky during daytime?" I asked. "Hyrule does have lighter colors and its sky is blue during daytime. Have you ever dreamed about that kingdom though?" He replied. "I did dream about the land, most likely the castle part. And it is getting late, possibly close to dinner. We have to go back- Another adventure interrupted, so yeah. I can't wait to someday go on a big adventure," I responded as we stood up to go back to the castle. We got onto our horses, and rode off into Lorule Castle Town.

Blossom's P.O.V

Zelda, Bubbles, and I are sitting in the castle's living room, talking to each other. It's not girl talk, just talk about kingdoms and such. "Have you ever been to Lorule?" Zelda asked. I thought about my mini adventures for a minute, then shook my head. "Oh, I see. I have been there once before Lorule got restored to its original beauty. Link saved Lorule and Hyrule at the time, so that was possibly two years ago when Link and I were just fifteen," She said. By the way, Bubbles and I were a year younger than her. She is seventeen, and Bubbles and I are sixteen. Boomer is sixteen, and Brick is seventeen. "I sense that a kingdom, not like either Lorule or Hyrule, is going to destroy both kingdoms. I will have a meeting with Princess Hilda tomorrow," Zelda concluded. "Okay, so... Do we have to be there or not?" I asked. "Possibly so," She replied. "Which throne room?" Bubbles asked. "This castle's throne room," Zelda responded. "We don't have to be the damsels in distress, do we?" I asked, curious. "Hopefully not. Anyways, Blossom, your archery skills need a bit more training. You missed some of the targets today at the archery range outside of Hyrule Castle Town," She replied, "And Bubbles, you need to be careful with the scepter with the ice blue crystal next time you train with it." "Yeah, so weapons of choice? That is fine with us," Bubbles responded. "Alright, Bubbles. You need to expand your knowledge of words- you still talk like a ten year old," Zelda said. "Oh, be nice," I told her. "Blossom, every time you heard me telling Bubbles to improve on something, you would say that! I am trying to be nice to her. Also, you should know the difference between constructive criticism and negative criticism," She replied with a slight smirk.

Buttercup's P.O.V

Hilda told me that we would be meeting with Hyrule's princess tomorrow. I wonder who I might meet, even though I am not always the type to befriend a girly girl. Ravio is being silly again- he tripped on the way to the dining room! Though my friends are boys, I am not interested in dating one of them... yet. Butch is sitting next to me. I am a warrior princess, so I don't wear dresses as much. I have a hopelessly romantic side to myself, which barely shows because I don't want to be seen as feminine and weak. "Buttercup, you seem a bit quiet tonight. What is it?" Butch said. I blushed for a second. "Nothing- it may be the meeting or... I'm not sure. I haven't been to the Dark Empire once in my life," I lied. I don't really want to confess my love for him, unless I get to save him. But, I've never saved him. He saved me a few times, but that can be annoying since I'm not the damsel. Why does he goes on adventures with me? I've been going on adventures ever since age eleven. I can remember one time when he saved me from drowning, and another time when he saved me from a giant spider. I'm not scared of little spiders, but I'm usually afraid of the bigger ones. Butch needs to understand that I can fend for myself. "Butch? Will you stay here tomorrow when I go to Hyrule?" I asked. "No! I have to protect you," He retorted in an angry tone. "Not any more! Your overprotectiveness is so annoying," I shouted. "Okay, you two. Calm down," Hilda said. "I won't until he lays off," I muttered as I sat down. Yes, when he retorted about protecting me, I stood up at that moment. "You both have quick tempers," Ravio said. "Don't bother them. They need to calm down," Hilda replied when she heard the comment. What does she mean when she said that Butch and I need to calm down? I won't calm down until Butch stops being way too overprotective. _Why the hell is he so stupid? _I thought angrily. I would hone my sword skills tomorrow if the meeting is not arranged. But, it is arranged. I groaned angrily as I finished my dinner, and walked to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup's P.O.V

_A dark figure loomed over me as the thunder booms loudly. Two girls are beside me. We are in a fighting stance as the figure swings a claw at us. "Wake up!" I heard a female voice shout. "Wake up!" The voice repeated._

I shot up from my dream, and realized that my cousin is trying to wake me up. "Did I oversleep?" I asked, concerned that we might be missing the meeting. "No, you have to hurry and get into your dress! We have to go to the meeting. We must not be late," Hilda said urgently as she walks out the door. I slowly got out of bed, not intending to be awake at this time. The dream might be a prophecy, but I heard Hilda's voice this time in my dream. I have very good hearing, by the way. I changed into my lime green dress, and placed my tiara on. I don't like looking feminine, but I have to dress up for today. I can't hide the sword under the dress, so I must leave it on the chest near the window. One of the servants brushed my hair, and now my hair is not as messy or tangled. Usually, my hair is like that, being messy and tangled as a result of often going on adventures and training in the arena where the swordsmen and swordswomen usually brawled just for competition and entertainment. I won in one of the brawls once. Sometimes my friends joked about my tomboyish behavior, because I love to get dirty and fight monsters, and also go on dangerous adventures. Butch would be at my side guarding me, when he is not supposed to because of his overprotectiveness. He's sort of like a pervert at times.

I walked downstairs after getting ready. My face itches a bit from the makeup, but I tried not to itch. Whenever I touch my lips, they feel soft as a result of the coral pink lipgloss. Those meetings are so formal that I wished to puke if I ever saw a frilly pink dress that is huge. "Hey, you look beautiful. You look more like a princess," Butch said as we entered the carriage. I punched his arm, and Hilda raised her eyebrow as if to warn me. "That's not nice to hurt others when you receive a compliment like that," She said. "I don't care. I do not like-" "I know you don't like being all dressed up like that, but you have to be ladylike at the meeting, not mischevious and prone to sneak away. Princesses do not punch others whenever they get a compliment," She interrupted. "Okay, I'll try to be like a girly princess," I lied. I lied for the second time, because I don't really like certain things like being formal. My dress feels a bit tight, and my high heels hurt my feet. I usually wear sandals or a pair of boots whenever I don't have to go to formal occasions. I ran my fingers through my silky soft hair, and quietly complained about being royal. Once we crossed the border, I can feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, because I'm close to the carriage door on the left. Butch smirked at me, and I mouthed a cuss word at him. "What?! You can't cuss- you have to learn not to be so rude and unladylike," He retorted.

"I can't help it because I'm the tomboy," I said, "Remember?" "Yeah, right," He muttered as he looks out the right window. The carriage stopped when we are near Hyrule Castle Town. I got out, and Butch immediately walked to my side. "Stop following me," I said in a rude tone of voice, "I don't need protection from the likes of you!" Hilda raised her eyebrow again, and I decided to calm down and try to act more ladylike. The bad thing about being a princess- more than just one bad thing. Believe me, princesses have to talk right, eat right, breathe right, and act like a lady! They are also told not to laugh so loud (though I have the habit of laughing out loud), not to interrupt rudely, and not to stray away without permission! I'm so over being royal, even though I was born a princess. We entered the castle's throne room, and there is a woman standing in front of the throne chair. The blue carpet is on the floor, and the Triforce above the chair resembles the Lorulean Triforce, except that the Hyrulean one points to the sky and the Lorulean one points to the ground. I stopped walking when Butch placed his arm in front of me as if to stop me from walking further. The woman walked down the steps, and opened her mouth as if to say something. "Hilda, I haven't seen you in a while. A war is threatening to destroy our kingdoms. We must send the bravest soldiers in our lands to stop the war that is being waged by the Dark Empire," She told Hilda. "I know, Zelda. I can sense it, too," Hilda replied. "By the way, Link would not go to the war because he has to work at the ranch. The Dark Empire is ruled by evil, and somebody must find a way to stop that evil. Someone brave and strong," Zelda responded, "Someone like the princesses' knights or protectors." "Wait a minute! You mean Butch and some other princesses' knights that guard your cousins, right?" I interrupted. Zelda gave me a death glare, and Hilda raised her eyebrow again. "It's very rude to interrupt," Hilda said.

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to ask a question. Sorry if I interrupted, by the way. I'll be quiet," I replied as I look at Zelda. Two girls about my age appeared, and approached me. "What is your name?" The blond one asked. "I am Princess Buttercup of Lorule. Are you two the princesses of Hyrule?" I replied. "Girls, if you want to talk, just go to the courtyard outside the throne room," Zelda said as her glare gets a bit angrier. I can tell that she feels annoyed with us. The girls and I walked into the courtyard, and the redhead turned to face me. "Princess Buttercup, my name is Blossom. This is my sister Princess Bubbles," She said. So the redhead is Blossom, and the blond is Bubbles? "Do you have any assigned knights that guard you? I have one," I replied. "Yes. My assigned knight or protector is Boomer, and Blossom's protector is Brick," Bubbles said. "Does every princess have to be protected? I'm not the damsel in distress," I replied. "I know, but you look beautiful. Not as beautiful as Hilda, by the way. Did you have a crush on your knight?" She responded. I tried to compose myself when she complimented me. I don't want to punch her- girly girls are more sensitive than tomboys, right? "Thanks," I said, "And I kind of like Butch. He's handsome, but a little bit too overprotective. Every f... Every adventure I go on, he usually goes with me. He is so annoying, I want to punch him." "Were you about to say the 'f' word?" Blossom asked, her eyebrow a bit raised. "Probably," I muttered. "Try not to cuss," Blossom concluded. She sounds a bit like my cousin- she doesn't like when I cuss. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me, and then I cuss without hestitation or warning. "Oh, we can spy on the two of them! We have to be silent, though," I said with a mischevious smirk. "Good idea," Bubbles chimed in agreement. "If you say so," Blossom added in as we walked silently into the throne room. We hid behind one of the columns as we listen to them speak.

"We have no choice but to send someone on a quest," I heard Zelda say. "Hopefully they can stop the king of the Dark Empire," Hilda replied. I hope that they are referring to us. "Maybe we can send Butch, Brick, or even Boomer. Maybe even send Link again," Zelda concluded. They can't be sending the males! They should at least send me. "Wow, they must think boys are braver than girls. Boys being braver than girls- that's kind of a stereotype," Blossom said. "What is a stereotype?" I asked. "A false belief or misconception," She replied. "Oh, I agree with your point. Shouldn't they send us instead?" I asked. I almost forgot that I don't have my beloved sword. "I think so," Blossom said. "So, what are your weapons of choice?" I asked. "I wield a magical scepter with an ice blue crystal. Blossom is very good at archery," Bubbles replied. I have a feeling that I've seen them in one of my dreams. "You look familiar somehow. I saw you in one of my dreams," I said. "Really? We saw you in one of our dreams too," Blossom replied.

**After the meeting, Buttercup decides to go into the Dark Empire and explore...**

Buttercup's P.O.V

I got into my tunic, and washed off the makeup. I also took off the tiara, and placed it on my vanity. I placed the sword onto my belt so it won't fall off whenever I ride the horse. I snuck down the steps, and walked out of the throne room without getting caught. I hopped onto the horse, and rode off. The Lorulean Forest is where we can enter the Dark Empire. Upon approaching the strange, pitch black wall, I notice that it stretches endlessly- It can also be accessed from the Hyrulean Forest. I dismounted the horse, and approached the wall. I placed my hand through, and felt a strange sensation. I pulled my hand back as a result, and decide to get through very quickly. Once I got through the wall, the scenery changed. There is absolute darkness, and the land is very barren, void of life. The trees are very creepy, and you would usually see them in nightmares. They don't have the leaves, and the sky barely has any light. The sky is as dark as night, and the ground is dark brown, almost black. I noticed what looks like a structure in the distance. The structure looks like either a fortress or a castle- whatever you want to call it. I noticed a figure rush past me, and I got closer to see what it is. I got startled when the figure jumped out at me. I took out my sword, and decide to fight whoever this is. "This is Princess Brute to you! I will tell my uncle, who rules the Dark Empire! If you don't know his name, his name is Him. That is his name since no one could barely utter his name," The female voice said. "Shut up, Brute! You won't tell Him," I retorted, "And my name is Buttercup! I am the princess of Lorule." "He wants to find princesses from other lands so that he can steal their powers," Brute replied as she holds out her sword. She has a dark green cape, and her tunic is dark green too. Her smirk is evil, and her green eyes are a bit darker than mine, but not as dark as Butch's eyes. Her hair is messy, and she is two inches taller than me.

"Surrender or die- it's your choice, princess. Do you know any princesses from Hyrule?" She demanded. "I surrender. I know about Princess Blossom and Princess Bubbles, but cannot tell you their locations! Just leave or else," I retorted. "You are fiesty for a princess. Now, come with me so you can become Him's prisoner. If you don't come with me, you would risk endangering your respective kingdom. And I would tell my sisters to try capturing the princesses of Hyrule," She said in an evil voice. I looked around, not coming up with a decision. "I'm not telling you anything," I retorted as I pounded her head with my shield, knocking her out. I quickly rushed to the fortress to see what was in there. I don't want to be seen as the attacker, and I don't want Butch to "save" me for the third time either. Two figures approach me as I get close to the drawbridge. "You're not entering the Dark Castle without permission," The blond one said. She looks a bit like Bubbles, but her eyes are a bit darker, but not midnight blue. The redhead looks like Blossom, but her eyes are hot pink. Their weapons of choice are the same as the Hyrulean princesses' weapons of choice- the blue one has a scepter, while the pink one has a bow with arrows. "Berserk, do you mind asking her what her name is?" The blond one said. "Yes, Brat," Berserk replied. "Are you the sisters of Princess Brute?" I asked. "Yes," They said in unusion. "My name is Buttercup. I am the princess of Lorule," I replied, "By the way, I will go back to my kingdom." "This girl is a coward," Berserk said as I turned to leave for Lorule. What?! I'm not a coward- I can not handle those three sisters at the same time when battling them- one of them could hurt me while I was so focused on fighting the other sister.

**Buttercup has just met the princesses of the Dark Empire. What would happen next in the story? Read on and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**One weird thing happened- some reviewer who reviewed on Forest Obsession asked about my gender, but the person's user name is marked black instead of blue so I couldn't respond. Anyways let's get to the story!**

Buttercup's P.O.V

Earlier this afternoon when I returned to the castle, I told Hilda about the Dark Empire's princesses. I explained that they tried to hurt me, and that they also asked about where Blossom and Bubbles are located. Now Butch is with me- again, just because I told her about what happened! Butch is staring at me as I pick up my sword to practice. "What are you looking at?" I demanded. "Sorry, princess. It's just that you're so beautiful and you're also my type," He replied with a slight chuckle. "Alright, man. Shut up, you are so annoying! Leave me alone or else!" I retorted as I pointed my sword at Butch's neck. "Ok, ok! I'll go, but I might get into trouble for leaving you in danger, so much danger that the situation would involve you getting kidnapped by the enemy kingdom's citizens! Go ahead and get kidnapped- you would sure become a damsel in distress and I'll have to save you as a result," He shouted as he got onto his horse and rode off. I looked at the beautiful night sky, and decided to camp out in the field so that I can adore the peace and quiet out here. If Hilda was here, she would warn me about sleeping in the field because she doesn't want me to get hurt, or even kidnapped. But, no, she is not here. I sat under the lonely tree next to the woods, and decided to warm up the meat that I got from hunting. If you want to know where I hide the meat, I usually hide it in the sack. I go hunting whenever on long adventures so that I can survive and stay strong and awake. I also have enough money to get the fruits and vegetables- I get the produce whenever I enter a village that had farmers harvesting the crops. I started a small fire after placing the branches into the pit. I sat on the log, and thought about who I really like. Butch is too overprotective, while Ravio is funny and sweet. My former knight and protector is too old, and my childhood nursemaid is a woman. Right away, I started daydreaming about Ravio- I can imagine us in a field full of flowers, dancing and making love. I shook my head when I felt myself blush. It wouldn't be possible for him to be really good at dancing- he's clumsy, and might step on a foot or something.

We became friends ever since the redeeming of Lorule. Ravio and I would talk to each other when we have time, and now that Hilda is preparing for next month's coronation, he would not have much time- he has to work harder as an advisor, giving her advice about the kingdom's laws or the future laws. I really miss talking to him, though I am not sure whether to fall in love with this special someone or not. I took a bite of my apple, and sighed a bit. If only I don't push men away so easily because of my personality... It's as if I have to be so girly just to let men ogle me from across the ballroom floor. I stood up, and walked to the river to look at my reflection. I saw myself in the water, and thought about how many times I have pushed a man away from me. I walked back to the fire, and took the meat off the rack. I sniffed at it, and took a bite. I heard the sound of a leaf crunching, and got startled. I didn't expect somebody to be in the woods, stalking me. I started to get sleepy, and my eyes closed. I laid on the log, and started falling into a deep sleep- I can no longer hear the sounds around me- I am drifting into a dream.

Bubbles' P.O.V

It is almost midnight, and I had a nightmare. I slowly crept out of bed, and walked out the door. Zelda is in the hallway, walking towards me. Most rulers stay up late so they can do their duties. "Why are you up so early?" She asked. "I can't sleep. I have a bad dream," I replied while shaking a bit. "Okay. I'm going to bed. Do you want to sleep with me?" She asked. "Yes," I replied. It sounds childish, but I have a habit of sleeping with somebody ever since age two. Maybe that is because I am a coward, and I get scared so easily. Even my legs feel like jello because I am so scared from my nightmare. We entered her bedroom, and I started to lay down. There was a storm outside too, and I wouldn't fall asleep easily. The thunder crashed, and I yelped. "Shh, shh... It's okay," Zelda said soothingly as she lays down next to me. Blossom and Zelda have been my protectors ever since I was very young. I can remember that day when a dragon flew over the castle, and I screamed loudly. At that moment, Zelda and Blossom hugged me protectively and led me into the castle. As young children, we would play pretend- I would be kidnapped by the dragon, and Zelda and Blossom would have to save me. Zelda used to be a tomboy at such a young age- she even pretended to be a knight! I smiled at the memory. I drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Man, sorry if I haven't posted in a while. At least it is christmas break. I don't have to always go to school now. **

**Meanwhile, in a very dark land called the Dark Empire, the king and his advisor are plotting the kidnapping of the princesses...**

Normal P.O.V

Him scowled as he walks back and forth. "Seriously, I didn't get to rule this land! Let me take your place," Ganondorf demanded with impatience in his tone. "If you take the princesses and imprison them in the castle's dungeon, then you can be king. I promise... You must do it now," Him replied as he sits upon the throne chair. Ganondorf muttered something about the king under his breath, and walked out of the throne room. He got onto his black stallion, and rode off to the woods. After an hour of going through the woods, he stopped upon a princess that is sleeping on the log next to the fire. "She must be the princess of Lorule," He whispered as he suddenly feels the urge to inform her that he has found her. Ganondorf smirked evilly, and grabbed her wrist. He then pushed her off, and the princess suddenly woke up. The princess has a startled, half-scared look on her face. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am Ganondorf, and I shall rule Lorule, Hyrule, and even take the Dark Empire from its current king! I have found you," Ganondorf replied with a menacing vocal tone. The princess told him that her name is Buttercup, and then stood up to fight back. "Stay back," Buttercup said. Ganondorf encased her in a crystal prison, causing her to seem shocked and a bit scared at the same time. "Let me go," Buttercup said as she tries not to show fear, "Or I shall defeat you and your king." "Him would be willing to make me king of the Dark Empire, and make its army strong enough to defeat the Lorulean army and the Hyrulean army! Now, I will find the princesses of Hyrule! Nobody can defeat me," Ganondorf retorted with an evil laugh.

Once he entered Hyrule, he decided to sneak into the castle. He noticed a pair of girls walking in the courtyard- and it is only six in the morning. "I've found you! You will both come with me to the Dark Empire! The king would be glad to give his status to me once you and princess Buttercup were imprisoned in the dungeon," Ganondorf said as the two princesses looked at him in fear. One of them held the bow at him just in case, while the other one seemed to have difficulty pointing the scepter at him. "You are both too weak and helpless to fight me! Although the Lorulean princess Buttercup was just a bit of a challenge to kidnap because she is so strong willed... You both must be weak willed," He concluded, "And my name is Ganondorf. You are Bubbles and Blossom, right?" "Right," The two princesses said in unusion. A princess who is a bit older appeared, and got in between Ganondorf and the two princesses. "Stop it right there, Ganondorf! I saw you the moment I looked out my bedroom window. You must leave at once, or get banished to the prison in which you were imprisoned for centuries! Girls, step back as I deal with this man," She said assertively as she holds up her hands. The magic spewed from her hands, and Ganondorf blocked himself with his evil magic. Ganondorf used his magic to his advantage, and knocked Zelda to the ground, deeming her unconcious. Bubbles stepped back in fear, and Blossom held her bow. Ganondorf encased the two princesses in a pair of crystal prisons, and laughed evilly as he notices their reactions. "You monster! You are kidnapping us for the sake of your evil land?! What the fuck is wrong with you and your king?!" Blossom demanded. Bubbles screamed for help, and that woke Zelda up. She slowly struggles to get up as she watches the evil Ganondorf ride away on his stallion. "I can't let this man hurt the girls," She muttered to herself. Link approached her, and helped her up.

"Thanks, Link. Blossom and Bubbles got kidnapped by Ganondorf, along with Princess Buttercup, who is also kidnapped. We have to do something about the girls' kidnappings. That must explain why you heard a scream for help," Zelda said as she starts to pace back and forth. "Sure, Blossom and Buttercup would escape on their own because of their strong weapons, but Bubbles?! She is nothing but a coward, and would scream every single time she sees a monster or even a black knight! The scream would result in them getting captured again many times! Someone should save them... Perhaps the bravest one in either Hyrule or Lorule would save the girls," She concluded as her tone starts to sound angry, "They wouldn't even put up a fight against Ganondorf! They can only put up a fight against... Well, I don't know, Link! I've never seen them fight because the stupid guards won't even let me leave the castle! Except for archery tournaments and something like that. What the fuck is wrong with the guards?! And how can the girls even escape their kidnappers?!" "Zelda, calm down! Please... We can help them out," Link replied. "I won't calm down, you idiot!" Zelda shouted. "Please calm down! Your temper is getting out of control! Please, calm down! The girls will be okay," Link concluded. "How do you even know?! You are not at the Dark Empire's castle! You are in Hyrule Castle's courtyard talking to me," Zelda retorted.

**Meanwhile, in Lorule...**...

Normal P.O.V

Hilda paced back and forth, not because she was angry, but she is worried for her cousin and the fate of Lorule. "Hilda, I'm sorry. I left her side because she told me to do so. She got so irritated with me protecting her, so I decided to back off a bit. I shouldn't have listened to her," Butch said. "I know, Butch. I can tell by your facial expression," She replied as Ravio enters the throne room. He kneels beside the princess, and the princess turned her attention to Ravio. "I know you didn't mean to interrupt, but Lorule is in danger again. And, Buttercup has been taken by the evil king's advisor who would take place as a king of the Dark Empire. I'm so worried for Lorule, and so worried for my cousin... I hope someone saves the good kingdoms and stop the evil and cruel Dark Empire," Hilda concluded, "And that someone must also save the princesses who are taken by the king's advisor. Maybe I have to risk my safety to help our weak army- the Lorulean knights and other men in the war are dying. If I ever risk my life to help, then you should not worry about me- I'll still be alive and returning to the castle when the war has stopped." "No, Hilda. You may get killed, and Lorule might be taken over by the Dark Empire," Ravio said. "That would not happen if I ever get killed. Another family would rule Lorule," Hilda replied. "Another family? Ruling Lorule?! They may find out about the history of Lorule. You might have forgotten that Buttercup may rule Lorule if you ever die in the war. I don't think she is fit enough to rule- she would be insecure about being a ruler. She is also prone to sneaking out when she feels she has the opportunity," Ravio responded. "No, she would not be the next ruler because she just got taken by the dark king's advisor. The dark king may take over Lorule, so you're right, Ravio. Even though I didn't train in archery or swordfighting, I can still do well in the fight against the Dark Empire. You don't need to worry about me, and by the way, I will get the sword. Then I'll leave," Hilda said. Butch and Ravio stood up as they leave for Lorule Castle Town.

**Back in Hyrule, Zelda is preparing for a quest to find the girls and save them...**

Normal P.O.V

Zelda placed the quiver on her back, and placed the bow into her sack. Her things magically shrink whenever she places them into the sack. She has a dagger on her belt just in case. She is wearing a purple sweater and a pair of white leggings, along with a pair of dark brown leather boots. She wears a lilac colored skirt over her leggings. She walked out of the castle, got onto her horse, and rode off to the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**After the princesses get imprisoned, Him is now willing to give the Dark Empire to Ganondorf to let Ganondorf rule the land...**

Normal P.O.V

Ganondorf has a menacing smirk on his face as Him bestows the power of a king upon Ganondorf. The people watched as they receive a new king. The three Dark Empire princesses prepare to adjust to a new king as Him disappears and Ganondorf walks to the throne. He now sits upon the throne, holding the Scepter of Darkness. "I, the new king of the Dark Empire, shall command the Dark Knights to try and defeat the Lorulean Army and the Hyrulean Army. I shall take over Hyrule and Lorule once the Dark Empire wins the war," He announced. The people cheered as Ganondorf stands up and walks down the steps.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I pounded the crystal prison with my bare fists, and muttered something about why that evil man would kidnap me and those princesses that are in the same cell as mine. Normally, I wouldn't be the damsel-in-distress, but Bubbles- she possibly decided to wait dutifully for her "handsome" knight to rescue her. Blossom looked at us, and opened her mouth as if to say something. "I cannot believe that we just got taken. We have to find a way to escape, and possibly go on a quest to save Hyrule and Lorule. I sense that both kingdoms are in grave danger," She said, "Bubbles, you can help us escape because of your powerful magical powers, right?" "I don't know. Maybe we can just wait for someone to save us," Bubbles replied. "No, we are not going to be rescued! We have to show others that we are not the damsels, but the strong warrior princesses! We must find a way to escape, quick," I said. "I sense that Zelda will save us. Our knights are possibly at home or something," Blossom replied. "Ok, so someone is going to help us while we are on a quest to save both kingdoms from being taken over by the Dark Empire's ruler. I also wonder how my friends from Lorule are doing," I responded. "I feel the same about my Hyrulean friends," Bubbles said as Zelda appeared next to the cell. Zelda stepped on the swtch, and we floated to the ground, free from our crystal prisons. The prison door opened at the same time, and I immediately walked out. Zelda grabbed my wrist, and I stopped. "We are not going to be seen while you escape the castle's dungeon," She said. "Zelda, can you at least let us go on a quest to save Hyrule and Lorule?" I asked. "I'm going on the quest with you," She replied. The door opened, and we immediately rushed to the other door to escape. Once we are outside, Zelda opens her mouth to say something.

"I will shoot the arrows at the Dark Knights who are guarding the castle door. You girls will cross the drawbridge once they get knocked out," She said as she points the bow at the Dark Knights. She released the arrows, and the Dark Knights fell to the lava that surrounds the castle. Blossom, Bubbles, and I ran to the drawbridge, and crossed it. Once Zelda approached us, we entered a vision in which we are in a strange room. Hilda is standing across us, and she has a determined expression on her face. "Buttercup, you are okay! I was worried about you. Butch has apologized to me earlier about leaving your side, and now I have joined the army to help defeat the Dark Empire. The Dark Empire's new king and the former one are both responsible for the destruction of Hyrule and Lorule. You are the chosen ones to stop the ones responsible for hurting our kingdoms," Hilda said. "Both lands are already destroyed?! How could Ganondorf and his evil comrade do such a thing?!" Zelda asked with anger in her voice. "They're not completely destroyed, actually. Some parts of our lands crumbled away because of the war. The war seems to be getting worse, and the Lorulean army is dying out. I must help out now, Zelda. I must help my people win the fight against the Dark Empire," Hilda concluded as she recedes from our vision. Now, we are back near the drawbridge. We are tasked to do something because of the war getting so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Buttercup's P.O.V

I am finally on an adventure, but with someone to watch my back. It feels like I often have to be protected all of the time. Princess Zelda turned her attention to us as we approach the Temple of Time (which is in Hyrule). "Only a chosen hero or heroine may pull the Master Sword from the pedestal. You are the chosen women to save Hyrule and Lorule, and stop the war. Bubbles, your scepter may need a magical upgrade, and Blossom, you may use the Light Arrows. Buttercup, you may pull the Master Sword from the pedestal," She said. Just then, Brute, Berserk, and Brat appeared at the entrance, smirking evilly at us. "Not so fast, girls! You may have escaped your prison, but you must come back with us or else you'll die. I promise you'll be safe in your prison until the war ended- that way, you'll go back to your respective kingdoms. They won't be destroyed," Brute said. "You're tricking us," I accused, "We are not going with you!" "Ha ha ha! That doesn't matter, and of course we are tricking you. Let's battle, and if you girls win, you stay free. But if we win, you get back into your prisons," Berserk retorted. "Wait, girls! Your weapons aren't-" "Quiet, damsel!" Brat interrupted as she encases Zelda in a crystal prison. Bubbles' magical scepter immediately shot magic at Brat, and Brute rushed towards me with her sword. I blocked the attack, and attempted to stab her chest. Blossom is repeatedly shooting arrows because Berserk keeps dodging the arrows. "We are not going back!" Bubbles shouted as Brat's magic seems to get strong enough to hurt Bubbles. The magic then knocked her to the floor, and Blossom gasped. I stabbed Brute, and she groaned in pain. Zelda got released from the crystal prison, and pointed her bow at Brat. She shot the arrow at Brat's chest, and Berserk looked to the right and the left, possibly looking for an escape. "That's it. I give up, girls. I'll take my sisters back so they can be healed. By the way... Go ahead and enjoy your so called victory," She said in a harsh tone of voice as she disappeared along with her sisters.

"That doesn't matter!" Zelda shouted. I approached the Master Sword, and pulled it from the pedestal. Why would Bubbles be the weakest one of our group? Is that because she is born a weakling? I sighed as I walked back to my friends. Bubbles awakened from a state of unconcious, and Zelda helped her up. "Did we defeat them?" She asked. "Actually, Berserk took her sisters back to the castle so they can be healed. There is a chance that we may encounter them at another point in our quest," Zelda replied. "But, we just defeated them. They would not return because Berserk told us to enjoy our victory," I said. "She actually means that they may challenge us again, and so-called means supposed. Her body language signals us the same thing," Zelda said. "Oh... Okay," I replied. "They are trying to get you back into prison so that they can destroy Hyrule and Lorule at once and then help their ruler take over the kingdoms," She concluded. Her vocal tone tells us that she is giving us a warning. "I may have to protect you so that you won't get imprisoned by the Dark Empire's royal family again," She said. I don't need protection, but Bubbles and Blossom are the sissies needing it instead. "I'm going to magically enchant your weapons so we can take down evil, once and for all!" Zelda said as the girls lended her the weapons. Magic spewed from her hands in a gentle way, and touched the bow and the scepter.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I've been busy with other things and such. I hope to get Minecraft and the Xbox for Christmas! If you like the story so far, please favorite it or follow it. Maybe both. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Buttercup's P.O.V

The girls decide not to battle us again, and now we are in the field that is in the Dark Empire. Him and Ganondorf merged into one as Blossom readies her bow and her aim. I pointed my sword at the beast, and mentally prepared myself to fight. Bubbles screamed in terror, and froze up. "No time to be scared," I said as I rushed towards Him-Ganon. Blossom shot the arrow at the forehead, and the beast froze so that I can hit the tail. I slashed the tail five times, and Him-Ganon started moving around for the second time. Blossom shot another arrow, and I notice Zelda trying to help Bubbles to overcome her fear so that she can help us fight. Him-Ganon noticed the girls, and knocked them out with the blade. Blossom readied her aim for the third time, and shot the arrow. I slashed the tail five more times, and then the beast splitted into two. I froze a bit when Him started to talk. "I am the one who imprisoned you and your friends, so let us imprison you all so that we can take over your kingdoms!" He crooned. "Never!" Blossom shouted as she points her bow at Him. "No... Don't banish me... P-please," Him said as he pretends to beg. Ganon turned his attention to Him, and decided to speak. "Really?! You're quitting so that we can lose?! I shall have all of your powers so I can become unstoppable! Give them, now!" He boomed. "But, we're a team-" Ganon interrupted as he turned to human form Ganondorf, and approached Him. He raised his hand to Him's body, and Him's powers are starting to be absorbed by Ganondorf. I can see his hand glowing with the Triforce of Power as Him loses his powers to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf turned back to beast form Ganon, and he looks a bit bigger than earlier. "You won't take me down easily," He said maniacally as Him disappears. Bubbles and Zelda woke from their unconcious, and approached me and Blossom to join the fight. "We must use our stregnths against Ganon. I'll use my magic, Blossom will use the Light Arrows, and Bubbles will use her magical scepter. Buttercup will slash the tail whenever the beast gets stunned," Zelda said. "Good plan!" Blossom, Bubbles, and I said in unusion. I watched as Blossom shot the arrow at Ganon's forehead, and Zelda spewed her magic at the beast. The magic also spewed from Bubbles' scepter as I slash the tail seven more times. "Now's your chance to finish him off!" Zelda shouted. I leaped high into the air, and pressed the Master Sword into Ganon's forehead. Zelda and Bubbles used their magic to help out with the defeat as I leaped to the ground. "The power of the Six Sages may be unleashed upon you!" Zelda said as Ganon starts to be encased in a magical prison. The Master Sword fell to my feet, and the Six Sages appeared to help Zelda and Bubbles to banish Ganon to the depths of the Darkness.

"I cannot believe that we have stopped them! Now Hyrule and Lorule can be at peace again," We all said in unusion. Zelda turned her attention to us. "Buttercup, you can go back home. Give back the Master Sword. Bubbles and Blossom will also go home," She said, "Tell Hilda about our victory. I'm sure she'll be relieved that her kingdom is safe once again." I feel a sensation as the magic circled around me. "Bye, Buttercup... Thanks for your help... You can visit us again anytime you want," Bubbles and Blossom said in unusion. "Goodbye... I thank you for your help too, girls... We will still be friends even though we may not see each other for a long time," I replied. I am now in the throne room. Hilda and Ravio took notice of me as they enter the room. "Did you save Lorule and Hyrule?" Hilda asked. "Yes, with the help of Zelda and her cousins. Both kingdoms are safe again," I said confidently. I noticed that my regular sword is back, and the Master Sword may have returned to the Temple of Time. "Thank you for saving Lorule. I also thank Zelda and her cousins for helping with your quest. You are really a true heroine," She said, "Even though you are still a princess." "Did the war stop?" I asked. "Yes. The Dark Empire lost. I hope their land crumbles away completely so Lorule won't be troubled again," She replied. "The Dark Empire's ruler and his advisor are banished to the Darkness," I concluded. Butch appeared, and took notice of me. "I'm a heroine. Heroines don't need protection," I said. "Of course they don't. I listened, and decided to tell you that I was wrong about you. You are truly a strong princess who can defend herself from evil," He replied. I smirked mischeviously at the thought of firing my knight. "You are no longer my knight," I said. "Okay. So that means no more duties of a loyal knight?" He asked. "Yes," I said while trying not to reveal mischief or amusement. He broke down crying, and I clasped my hands together.

His knees crashed against the floor, and his face is covered with his hands. "You can go home and guard a cowardly maiden of yours," I remarked. He gave me a dirty look as he walked out of the throne room. "Finally! I won't have to deal with a chauvinistic knight. I can now go anywhere in the whole wide universe," I said in victory. "Cowardly maiden of his? And that word chauvinistic used by woman suffragists? Let's explain how you actually felt about the knight that you just fired," Hilda said. "I can explain now. I don't like when Butch is way too overprotective. He should date a cowardly maiden that he may be distant friends with. I'd rather have an affair with a cowardly man. Then, I will protect him if he's ever in danger. Also, I got that word from meeting a suffragette long ago at age thirteen. That is before I ever came to live in the castle. A reason why I came back after the redeeming of Lorule long ago is because I was done with camping out somewhere in the fields of Lorule," I replied, "I left the castle at age nine so that I can camp out in the fields. I wanted to know what it was like to live outside of the castle." "Age nine? To after Lorule's restoration? That must be a very long time," She said, "Maybe that can explain your disappearance long ago, on that day. I used to look around the castle, worrying about you. That happened on the day that you went on that quest." My eyes went wide as the memories of my childhood came back. I used to be so rude to my cousin, and I even left on a long quest without warning. Though, the quest is still a great get-away from the royal life and the past quarrels I used to have with Hilda. How can she forgive me even though I used to be so rude to her? I did the worst to her the night before I left- I called her a beast and that she needs to die.

_Flashback_

_I glared angrily at Hilda as I open my mouth to say something. "You're a bitch," I said. "Excuse me?" She asked, "Did you just... cuss?" "What the fuck are you talking about, you prissy princess?! You are nothing but a delicate princess who won't touch dirt or splash the mud onto the dress," I retorted. "You have to learn not to be so rude," She said. "Shut the fuck up, asshole. You are a beast and you need to die!" I shouted. She shutted her mouth shut, and her face went blank as I rushed into my room and slammed the door with all my stregnth._

I can still remember the moment when I slammed the door- the noise sounded throughout the castle. Though she actually started doing the right thing, I still do hate her a bit. I looked at Hilda, and wondered what to say. My expression turned from neutral, to hate, and finally, a hint of kindness. "I'm sorry about what I did back then," I said. "That's okay. No matter how many times we argued, I still forgive you. Even though you could still cuss at times when your anger gets out of control, I know you can be kind and not be mean to someone forever. But, calling someone a beast and saying that they need to die? That's not the right way to end an argument- that's just mean, and that would make the other person feel that you hated them. I really wished that you would have ended the quarrels in a mature and ladylike way," Hilda replied as she touches my shoulder with kindness. Ravio smiled, and cried with joy. "It's good to finally hear you apologize to Hilda. She's not really a bad person- she was desperate to save Lorule long ago. And, I was visiting her at the time, I mean, that night- I can hear you cussing like crazy. Buttercup, you would have came back the moment when she changed her mind after Link defeated Yuga and Ganon. But, you didn't- maybe you were still on the quest? And fortunately, you came back to the castle a few days later. And when you came back, I noticed changes in your personality- you were less aggressive and less likely to bully others. That is when I started to like you a bit more. You look like a beautiful princess, no matter what you would wear. Last week when there was a ball in this castle's ballroom, you were beautifully dressed, and when I approached you, I got so shy and ran off. I like you as more than..." Ravio paused as his cheeks turned a light pink. "Just a friend? But you wouldn't like me because of my tomboyish behavior," I replied as I blushed. "Of course I will- you're fiesty and protective. You're like a heroine," He said. "Umm... I like you too," I replied. I held out my hand, and he stepped back in a shy manner. "I wouldn't snap when you touch me. I don't mind that anymore," I said.

"Okay, Buttercup. Can we hang out in the courtyard?" He asked. "Yes," I replied as he grabs my hand. I literally blushed, and felt a warm sensation going through my body. I'm not really used to touch- I am not the one to touch others, or let others touch me. I am also not the one to get so touchy feely with someone that I really like. He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his dark emerald eyes. His eyes are almost the same color as mine, but has dark violet hair. My hair is the color of ebony. "You'll look more like a mature young man if you lose that bunny hood," I said. "I like to hide behind it sometimes. But, not right now. You won't see much of me when Hilda becomes queen- I might have to work harder as an advisor. Funny thing is, I have the wisdom, whilst she has the courage. The goddesses might have made a mistake or something. Or, they might be trying to bring down Lorule. I don't know which- I think it is all of the above," He replied. "But, Lorule is not in complete despair as the land used to be long ago. Look, the land has become its original self. Except the land has darker tones than Hyrule does," I said. "I know. You would have..." I placed my finger on his lips to shush him, and smiled. "You already told me," I interrupted, "And I think you are talking too much. Can we talk about something else?" "Of course," Ravio said with a smile that melts my heart. "You're so cute," I said. "Thanks. You're very beautiful," He complimented.

**Look at the end of the chapter! Ravio and Buttercup are talking to each other, and confessed their love to each other. They would surely make such an adorable pairing! I hope you like the story. There will be a love story involving them pretty soon, and it will be a sequel to this story. Maybe it will be uploaded in January or something. Any reviews/comments greatly appreciated.**


End file.
